This invention relates to a new and improved seating pad, and to a seating pad particularly useful with car seats, and as a mattress. Typically, chairs and seats particularly car seats allow very little room for user flexibility, even when the seat is made adjustable. Consequently, in order to render a seat more comfortable, users have employed various types of pads, pillows, etc. However, a long term and cramped seating position can lead to back problems, and hence it would be desirable to provide a seating support which is not only adjustable, but also will provide both a seating and back support, if desired.
Numerous types of seating pads and back supports are described in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,730,771; 1,753,359; 2,060,298; 2,745,473; 2,812,804; 3,279,849; 4,161,337; 4,666,748; 4,754,511; 4,759,543; 4,798,414; 4,924,541; 4,945,591; and, British Patents 19,409 (1898); and, 6,100 (1902).
Many of the above patents disclose pads which are too complex to manufacture, and other patents disclose pads which do not provide stability either for seating or for a back support. It would be desirable to provide not only a relatively simple seat and back support pad suitable for a car seat, but also to provide a support pad which is stable when the user moves while seated.
Also, if a pad adjustment is necessary due to a change by the user, or if a different user requires a new positioning of the pad, it would be desirable to easily make this type of adjustment. In addition, such a seat pad could also function as a mattress if it was of sufficient length.